Afterschool Secret
by CaptainBatBrain
Summary: It's Senior year! So time to do the things you want to do, since your almost an adult an all... like make out with that really hot teacher! You know, before you graduate and stuff! For anyone in the Graduating class of '11!


**Title: Afterschool Secret**

**Couple: Akuroku**

**Rating/ Warnings: M/ Boy love and/or Sex, some underage ness, language and all that jazz**

**Note: The title was based on a Vocaloid song for lack of anything else to call it… lol So this is a present for the graduation class of '11, of which I am a part of! PARTY HARD! Lol Now that high schools done, I have more time! So please enjoy this fanfiction and the more that shall come!**

_One more year… one more year… _Roxas could replay the sentence in his head as much as he wanted, but he'd still have a hard time believing it. Especially since he didn't think he'd get this far in schooling. Once in a while, he fantasized with dropping out but he never did. More than not, it seemed like more work than it was worth.

But now, he was looking for his new English class in his last year of high school with Hayner and Sora at his side.

"Shit, why is this classroom in fucking Narnia?" Hayner groaned, his eyes trapped on the paper in his hands. "We're been at this school for 3 fucking years and we can't find one English classroom! We're failures as seniors!"

"Calm down." Roxas rolled his blue eyes. Sora had taken the lead ahead of the 2 boys, his own deep blue eyes scanning over every room they passed. He bumped into a few people before finally stopping at the last door in the hall way. "What's going on?" The blonde felt his eye brow raise in confusion as their leader stared at the door.

"Well… this is awkward." He pointed to the room number, causing Roxas and Hayner to follow his glaze and sigh.

"118." Roxas sighed, looking back down at the paper that read _119_. "So the last door stops at 118, is what you're trying to tell me, Sora."

"Obviously." Sora leaned against the wall and allowed his body to sink to the floor in frustration. "This sucks! I thought I was going the right way!"

"HAVE YOU EVER EVEN HEARD OF ROOM 119? I HAVEN'T!" Hayner yelled out in annoyance, seeming to be the more pissed off one out of all of them. "I HATE THIS SCHOOL!"

"We still have time to find it." Roxas announced. "Class doesn't start for another…" He pulled out his cellphone, the few charms dangling from it clashing together as he did, and flipped it open. "5 minutes."

A collective groan could be heard from the other boys and Roxas pushed the phone back into his pocket. "What's this teacher's name again? Maybe we could ask the office." Sora suggested. He looked back at the paper which held his schedule and squinted to read the crumbled thing. "McFlynn. Think it's a girl or a guy?"

"Mr. McFlynn."

The 3 boys jumped up in confusion at the random voice until they found a stack of papers coming in their direction, a pair of long legs under it. "Now, would one of you help a guy out here?"

Sora jumped up, the nice one out of the 3, and grabbed half of the stack from the voice, allowing his face to be visible. Roxas's eyes nearly widened out of his head when he saw the man, longish bright red hair tied away from his face in a low pony tail, impossibly toxic, deep green narrow eyes behind a medium size pair of black glasses, covering blearily noticeable black tattoos under his eyes.

Roxas stared at the man, a deep red blush crossing his face. It's impossible for this man to be this good looking, isn't it? He couldn't even be _that _old! Maybe… 24, at the oldest! _Shit. He's… he's way too…_

"Shit, now I can't reach my keys." The red headed man complained, looking down at his pocket. His eyes looked up at Roxas and motioned with his head back to his pocket. "A little help?"

Roxas nodded a little to eagerly in his own opinion and walked towards the man and Sora, allowing his hand to brush against the 24-at-the-oldest-year-old as he reached into the pocket to the guys jeans, pulling out what looked like a staffs key of keys.

"Thanks. It's the gold one."

Roxas looked down and amongst all the silver keys, one golden one stood out. Nodding to the man, the blonde turned and easily unlocked the door, letting Sora and the man in, Hayner following behind them, probably to ask the guy where room 119 was, which seemed to be all but forgotten to Roxas.

The man set the stack of papers on the desk in front of the class allowing Sora to follow his example and sighed, pushing a few stray hairs away from his perfectly pale face. Roxas took the time while his back was turn to observe more than his face, finding the rest of him to be thin and lean, dressed in a simple black button up shirt and jeans, a lanyard hanging out of his back pocket.

"So, let me guess, you can't find 119?" The man asked, turning to face the three boys. When they nodded, he groaned out. "Figures. They fucked up the schedule. It's actually this room, 118."

"Are you Mr. McFlynn's assistant or something?" Hayner asked, looking around the classroom. "Where is he anyway? I thought teachers where usually in their classrooms when the bell rang!"

"… I am Mr. McFlynn." His lips twisted into a smirk as he said this and Roxas had to fight the urge to tackle him to the ground.

_Ugh, damn! Are you kidding me? He's my teacher? Like… grades me work, teacher? Fuck._

"No way." Hayner laughed. "You're like… what? 2 years older than us! What did you miss school that badly, you wanted to come right back?" The dirty blonde haired boy chuckled and Sora shot him a glare.

"Don't be an ass, Hayner. He's the one that's gonna give us tests!"

Mr. McFlynn let out a low laugh that made Roxas's knees weak. "He's right you know. So, you're names are?"

"Sora." The brunette announced proudly. "And that's Hayner, my quiet friend back there is Roxas. He's usually quiet though, so don't think he's, like, mad at you or anything."

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas muttered. _Now I come off sounding like some unfriendly freak… real nice._

Their teacher chuckled once more and the bell rang. "Well, I'm Axel McFlynn and I'll be your English teacher for the year." His eyes held an amused gleam and Roxas felt them slip over him before settling on his face. "Now, before everyone else gets here, pretend like you're the best students ever and you're excited as hell for what I'm going to teach you this year."

"Yes, sir." Roxas heard Sora shout out before taking a seat. His eyes finally dropped from Axel's and he slumped behind Sora to sit down.

_One more year… one more year…_

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

_11 more months… 11 more months…_

"I don't understand _Hamlet_ at all!" Hayner groaned his head dropping onto his desk with a thud. "Why did we have to have a test on the damn book? I have no idea what they're saying half the time! And what was up with that Ophelia chick? Was she stoned half the time?"

Roxas chuckled under his breath, leaning back in his chair. He actually thought he did pretty good on the test Hayner was complaining about, which was really saying something. He had been having the hardest time paying attention in class lately.

Maybe it was because his hot ass teacher walked around the room as he read from the 100 year old book in a deep voice that sounded incredibly sexy, or maybe it was because of the way the girls in the class stared at the redhead and it made Roxas was to ripe their eyelashes off so they had nothing to bat anymore. Either way, he was finding the learning part of class severely lacking.

But he despite all odds, Roxas snuck a copy of _Hamlet _from the school's library and read it the night before, finding himself actually enjoying the book, as confusing and weird as it was. Figuring he was golden, Roxas couldn't help but feel smug as Hayner moaned about doing horribly on the test. Even Sora looked unsure of himself, playing the fabric of his shirt. Roxas knew Sora's boyfriend Riku had helped him study but he couldn't help but wonder how much studying they had actually done…

Mr. McFlynn, or Axel as Roxas called him behind his back to everyone except his own parents, graded their tests at his desk, leaving the rest of the class to quietly chat as he did. Within the month of being him his class, all the students actually enjoyed it. Axel wasn't an asshole teacher, he tried his hardest to make the work interesting and although essays and writing assignments where annoying as hell, he'd let them work together or give them fun assignments in between. Even being so young didn't prevent him from having a pretty good teaching strategy.

After about 10 minutes of correcting tests, the bell rang. Hayner stood up, rubbing his head where it hit the table and Sora following behind him. As Roxas stood up to leave, Axel's eyes looked at, dismissing his class. When the eyes saw Roxas, Axel paused. "Roxas, could you stay after class? I need to talk to you."

His causal way of speaking made Roxas feel less nervous of getting in trouble like he did with most teachers, but it still made butterflies fly in Roxas's stomach. _Stop that! Pretend like you don't have a crush and your amazingly hot teacher! Please?_

"Sure." The blonde nodded to his two friends and the classroom was left empty as the students slowly pilled out of the room. A few students could be seen hanging back as late as possible, female students eyes trailing over their teachers form until they knew they absolutely had to leave.

_Stupid bitches… _Roxas glared at their backs. _You're way to fucking obvious… but that's girls for you… they don't think much when they're crushing on someone…_

_I'm hypocritical…_

"Roxas… about the test…" Axel began, pulling out the small packet of paper from the large stack he had on his desk.

"Yes, Mr. McFlynn?"

"… You… You missed every question."

The blonde's mouth hung open in utter and complete shock. "WHAT?"

"Yeah… Did you even read the book?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" Roxas yelled, his eyes widened. How did this even happen? He was actually interested in the book! It wasn't like he skimmed.

Axel sighed, looking down at the test. "I don't want to fail you, I really don't."

"Is there extra credit I can do or something?" Roxas pleaded. "Can I retake the test? Get a tutor?"

"I just want to know how you missed every question." Axel sighed. "I mean, I gave you the answers, stated them clearly while reading. Weren't you paying attention?"

Roxas shifted on his feet uncomfortable. "Well… The thing is, it's hard to concentrate."

"Why?"

"Um… well…"

_Worst he can do is be disgusted with you. Then you move on with life, right? Not like your crush could progress. It's just a damn crush after all. Tell him, get it over with and hope he'll be merciful. He's a cool guy. He wouldn't condemn you…_

_God I hope he won't._

"I uh… I have a… I have a crush and it's kinda hard to focus when… you know…" Roxas began, his hands grabbing a hold of his shoulder bag. "I mean, you've had a crush before I'm sure. So, you have to understand what it's like, A- Mr. McFlynn and well, I actually tried to read the book last night, but I guess I wasn't paying too much attention, I don't know how that happened but-"

"Roxas, I can barely keep up with what you're saying." Axel stated, his too green eyes looking at him expectedly.

_You blubbering idiot!_

"I'm sorry, sir." Roxas mumbled, looking down at his shoes as his face heated up.

"So, what me to change your class or something?"

"NO!" Roxas yelled out, perhaps too loud and quick. When Axel gave him a curious look, he looked back down at his shoes, feeling his face get red once more.

"… Wait a minute."

_Shit._

"Am I the one you have a crush one?"

_H-He's tone is amused? COCKY ASS BASTARD! WHY DOES HE SOUND LIKE THIS IS HALARIOUS? THIS IS NOT HALARIOUS SIR! THIS IS MY FEELINGS!_

"Roxas." The teacher's voice dropped slightly, his voice warm like honey spreading through Roxas's body. "Look at me."

Slowly, the pale boy looked up, shame on his face as he looked across the desk at Axel's bright, happy toxic green eyes. Why did he look so fucking **amused**? He was going to kill this guy, this hot, sexy guy. "Yes, Sir?"

The red head didn't say anymore, he motioned Roxas closer with as finger and confused, the blonde leaned closer. Axel did as well, once Roxas was at a very close distance. He leaned forward, sitting in his chair so he was able to reach the smaller boy and pressed his lips firmly against the soft ones before him.

Roxas gasped in surprised and his teacher moved even closer, allowing his tongue to slide into his student's mouth. The lanky man's arm grabbed onto Roxas's and pulled him closer, his eyes hovering between closed and slightly open, occasionally looking into blue ones. Finally Roxas managed to pull his face away by turning his gaze to the door in panic.

"M-Mr. McFlynn, what if someone walks in?"

"You're right." Axel smirked, his mouth still lacked onto Roxas, now moving down his neck. "I could get in a huge amount of trouble for this…"

His grip on Roxas's arm loosed enough for the blonde to struggle free and put space between his teacher and himself. Blue eyes managed to lock onto kiss bruised lips and blushed bright red. He just **kissed **his teacher… And he really wanted to kiss him again. But some rational part of his brain was telling him this was very, very, **very** bad.

"You're so cute, Roxas." The blonde's eyes moved up slightly to Axel's eyes, finding him amused as he stood up and walked towards him. "Now, Answer me. Is it me you have a crush on?"

"I-Isn't it obvious by now?" Roxas watched as the man turned his back on him and his eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry, please don't-"

"Huh?" Axel asked, locking the door to the classroom. Blue eyes widened one more in confusion. Long legs carried the man back over to Roxas, him ass pushed against one of the desks in the front row of the class. His large hands trailed threw short, spike blonde strains, leaning down to kiss his student again.

Less hesitant, Roxas leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of Axel's tongue in his mouth. He was kissing his teacher… Damn… this was nice. The older man pulled away, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting them and Roxas groaned softly, reaching finally to grab his head and pull him closer.

_How much longer was it? 11 months?_

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

_Let's see… 9 months is it? Yeah… 9 months._

Counting down to graduation was getting more and more pointless to Roxas. The days seemed to stretch on longer if he counted but without it, he had nothing to think about besides his extremely hot teacher, who was smiling at him as he passed his desk, checking over the student's work.

Axel smiled at him when he was in the classroom. Outside of the class, he was all smirks and know it all grins. But Roxas liked it this way, it was a part of Axel only he got to see, and not the stupid bitches in his class who still batted their eyelashes when Axel passed them.

_Stupid Olette… Stupid Kairi… Stupid Yuna…_

Each and every day Roxas got more and more annoyed at the females in the room. When the bell rang, however, they would leave Axel and Roxas, who stayed behind many times to talk to the man privately and usually end in a make out session while one eye was trained on the door.

So as the routine went, everyone cleared out, Sora and Hayner leaving Roxas behind, knowing they wouldn't follow him after many times of having Roxas say he'd met them in class and looked at Axel expectedly.

"We have to find a better way to do this." Roxas announced, running a hand through this messy blonde spikes. "I'm always late for 2nd period."

Axel smirked, leaning against his desk in front of Roxas, whose arms where crossed, trying to focus on something else besides Axel's deep eyes. "Well… you **could** always come to my house. I live alone, you know. No interruptions… no eye on the door."

The thought made Roxas's heart pound. "Really? You want me at your house?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

_Cuz I'm a stupid kid? Cuz you're a grown ass man? Cuz… well… cuz this is probably just a fling for you or something… or you think I'm doing this for grades…_

"I just thought you got off on the school thing." Roxas teased, hoping Axel wasn't a mind reader, which was highly unlikely.

"Oh? Well, maybe I do, but sometimes it's nice to have your full attention." Axel shrugged. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never **had **your full attention."

The red head grasped Roxas's hand in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles of his hand before dropping the pale thing at the blonde's side. "Well, you'll find out. Meet me in the teacher's parking lot after school."

Roxas glared but nodded, leaving the classroom. _I'm going to his house, I'm going to his house, I'm going to his house. _No matter how many times he said it he didn't think it would be real. Even after school, we he did met up with Axel in the parking lot, sit in his car and then was driven to his teacher's modest house, he didn't believe it.

He did believe it when they got into the house and the teacher kissed him thoroughly as he shut the door behind him. Before Roxas even realized it, Axel had his tongue in his mouth, the slick feeling making his knees weak. The blonde's small hands grabbed Axel's shirt and pulled him closer, surrendering to the man.

The action made Axel shiver and trail kisses down the blonde's neck. "Roxas…"

"M-Mr-"

Axel covered the boy's mouth with his hand, his face looking amused. "You do know you can call me Axel when you're alone right?"

Roxas nodded and Axel went back to work on his neck, nipping and trailing kisses lower. "U-Um, Axel… H-How old are you?"

The red head froze slightly, pulling away from his student with a blank look. "You know how to kill a mood."

"I'm serious!" Roxas glared. "I just want to know! I only know what you tell everyone in class and I hate that! I wanna know things not everyone does!"

Pausing for a moment, a smile light up the red head's face. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Blue eyes were still glaring, wanting answers. One of them at the moment being _Why is he so happy?_

"Well… I'm 22." Axel shrugged. "Graduated best of my class in college and everyone was jumping to give me a job because of it, even if I was young."

"… Are you serious?" Anger dispersed from his face and Roxas looked quite impressed. "That's… that's amazing."

Axel shrugged, a devilishly good looking smirk reappearing on his face. "Well, if you want, I'll tell you more about me, but first, I'll need your shirt off, at least."

Roxas blushed deeply. "You do know I'm 17 right?"

"You'll be 18 soon." Axel chuckled, tugging on his arm lightly and leading him towards the couch. "And you liked me first anyway."

"Shut up." Pale cheeks turned pinker as he fell onto the coach, Axel over him, claiming his mouth again. Roxas wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, pulling him closer. He could feel big hands slowly slide up his sides then back down, resting on his hips, inside of his shirt, against his bare skin.

The blonde let out a small moan as Axel began rubbing his bare skin and moved his hands to tangle in fire red hair. He felt the head above him away from him slightly and Axel moved to take the glasses off of his face then lower his head, kissing down Roxas's sensitive neck.

"D-don't you need those?" Roxas panted, shifting his body to allow Axel to lay between his legs.

"Only to read." Axel replied between his kisses, moving lower down the boy's body. He stopped and missed Roxas's mouth again before pulling away. "You're cute like this, you know? Under me, blushing and panting."

Roxas glared, shoving the red head back in protest. "Fuck you, Axel! Why don't I see how much you like it!" The blonde managed to push his teacher down and straddle him, watching the amused look on his face with annoyance. _God dammit… why is he still so…_

Pale lips met and soon after tongues as well, the slick motions making Roxas groan and push his hips up against his teachers, finding the older man let out a moan when he did. Roxas pulled away, kissing blindly at the man's neck for weak spots, anything to hear the man moan more.

The boy could feel his teacher's hardness against his leg and leaned his leg into it. Axel gasped, his head falling back in pleasure. "Fuck. You're a little too good at this, Roxas."

"Ngh… A-Axel…" Roxas moaned, pushing his leg against the older man more. "C-can I… t-taste you?"

Axel groaned loudly, attacking the boy's mouth before pulling away. "Keep saying things like that and I won't last long."

Whimpering, Roxas watched as Axel lifted his body up, hands working on the buckle of his belt, his toxic green eyes melting Roxas to his core. "Help me."

Nodding, Roxas managed to get his teacher's pants off, followed by the underwear underneath it and was now faced with the older man's hardening cock that he held in his hands. The blonde shivered, caressing it slowly with his lips and tongue in a teasing manner.

"Shit…" Axel let out in a low voice, his hands rubbing Roxas's blonde hair.

Chuckling to himself, Roxas leaned forward more, taking the tip of his teacher into his mouth, enjoying the slightly salty taste he got once he licked the tip of it. Moving his hands to pull him closer, Axel massaged the back of Roxas's neck, causing the boy to moan and take more of his teacher.

"Fuck… More, Roxas."

Closing bright blue eyes, he managed to take more of his teacher, his tongue managing to slide against the underside of his teacher's cock, moving his head back only to move forward again. Sucking as he did so, Roxas set a slow pace of bobbing his head, taking as much of his teacher as he could.

The red head man could only breathe heavily, trying to concentrate on Roxas's neck, rubbing the skin in a slow pleasant way to prolong the experience as much as he could. But once the blonde above him quickened his pace, he groaned. "Roxas… Roxas…"

Hands moved around the base of Axel's cock, massaging the skin they found before the bobbing became faster. Unable to control himself, Axel pushed his hips up to match his student's mouth, his breath hitching in his throat.

_H-He's gonna… oh fuck…_

Roxas held onto his teachers hips, steadying himself to swallow everything his teacher was about to give him, more than happy to do so as the man moved his hips faster, with more pressure. _Please… please…_

"Roxas! Fuuuuuuuuck, Roxas!" The man called out, his eyes opening to watch as he came deep in the boys throat, blue eyes shutting tighter in concentration. The boy hummed in response, drinking in as much as possible, then allowing the flesh to fall from his mouth, white falling down his chin as he panted, eyes staring up at his teacher. Axel's lips twisted into a smile and grasped the boy's arms, pulling him up to rest on his teacher's warm body. "… You're so cute."

"Shut up!"

Axel chuckled at his response and caressed the boy with his hands until Roxas finally came. The spent the night at Axel's house, Roxas giving his parent's a lame excuse and fell asleep in his teacher's bed.

… _9 months, huh?_

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

"Were gonna- ah! –W-wer're gonna get caught!" Roxas cried out brokenly.

"By who?"Axel asked, his face annoyed as it pulled away from the pale flesh of the blonde's neck. "Everyone went home. We're the only ones here at school."

"I should have gone home when everyone else did." Sighing, Roxas tried to pull away from Axel's arms, causing the teacher to tighten his grip. "Come on, Axel."

Shaking his head, Axel pulled him closer, away from the door of his classroom and locked it. "Nuh-uh. You know, I've been thinking, you're 18 now right?"

"My birthday was a few weeks ago." Roxas nodded. "Why?"

The head red only smirked, pulling the glasses off of his face and kissing his blue eye'd student once more. "We're going to try something."

Blushing, Roxas tried to pull away. "I-I'm going to get in trouble if I stay later, Axel!"

"You're the one who suggested we meet after school."

His teacher was right, but the idea of getting caught was scaring Roxas more and more since he'd gone to his teacher's house. There they were safe and Roxas was more open to his teacher's suggestions. Here, at school, he wasn't as safe as he wanted to be. Sure, he was already 18, but graduation was coming up in 2 months.

_What's going to happen after I graduate? Will he find someone else in his new class? _The thought made him queasy. Try as he might, the crush on his teacher began to slowly expand and now he actually really, really **likes** his teacher.

Which was a huge problem, since it wasn't as if he could have a real relationship with his teacher so this whole experience was asinine. Yet, whenever he saw Axel teaching class with his glasses framing his eyes a cocky smirk in his direction, Roxas knew he would stay after class to see him to be with him as he was now.

Axel sat in the chair behind his desk, lifting the blonde to straddle his lap, kissing Roxas deeply, both of his arms buried deep in blonde hair. When he finally let go of the boys lips, large hands tugged at blonde hair hard enough to move his head to one side, sliding his tongue down the boys neck.

"Ah!" Roxas gasped, his hands fisting themselves in the red head's shirt. "A-Axel."

"Yes, Roxas?" The red head smirked, looking at blue eyes dead on. "What do you want?"

"I-I… I want more." He pushed his hips against narrow ones in anticipation and groaned lowly. "Please, Axel?"

"Fuck, you're too good."

He bit down where pale shoulder neck a sensitive neck and Roxas groaned loudly. Smirking, Axel pulled away, pushing up Roxas's shirt until it got caught under the boys arm pits and began kissing and licking the boys chest

"A-Axel!"

Chuckling, large hands ran down to the pants Roxas wore and unzipped then, pushing his hand against the blonde's hardening skin. "Hgnnn, Axel… M-more!"

"Hmmm… really?"

"Y-yes, please, More Axel." Roxas pushed his hips up harder against his teacher's hands until Axel drew back. "No! A-Axel, no! What-"

"Calm down." He ran a hand through Roxas's hair before moving it back down and unzipping his own pants. "Here, let me see something."

He moved to fast for Roxas to understand. One minute, Axel was pulling himself from his pants, the next he was pressing Roxas's and his own erections together, Axel's large hand tight around them both.

"A-ah!" Roxas cried out, his head thrown back. "M-More, please! A-Axel, god!" He pushed himself harder into Axel to did the same, setting a fast pace for both his hands and his hips. Roxas groaned, his head falling onto Axel's neck, hands gripping tightly onto the shoulders of his shift, straining to hold onto some form of sanity. He panted steadily onto the redhead's neck, enjoying the way Axel himself was groaning, muttering incoherent sentences and words at Roxas.

The blonde began tasting the skin on Axel's neck as the man went harder, moaning. _M-My teacher's… his… against mine… it's… it's so… fuck…_ Pale arms wrapped around Axel's form completely, digging blunt nails into his back, through the fabric of his shirt, bringing closer, needing to be closer.

A deep sound from Axel's throat seemed to say the same as he pressed both of their bodies closer together, making Roxas's legs wrap around them digging into the back of the chair. When Roxas's head moved from his shoulder to cry out in ecstasy, Axel moved closer still, biting down on the blonde's swollen lip. Jerking up, Roxas pushed more of himself into Axel, heating pooling around his lower body.

"N-need… C-can't… Ax-el… Ahhhh, close."

"Come for me, Roxas." Axel whispered lowly into the blonde's ear, making his eyes widen until the thin ribbon of his self-restraint snapped. Yelling out Axel's name, Heat rushed through his body, landing onto both Axel's and his own stomach.

Shortly after, Axel followed with a deep groan and hard thrust into his own hand, against Roxas's sensitive cock. More of the sticky substance landed onto both of their stomachs as they fought to breathe properly once more.

"H-Hey… Roxas?" The red heat panted.

"Y-yeah, Axel…" Head resting onto the broader shoulder in front of him, Roxas answered.

"Did you know you only have 2 more months until graduation?"

"… Yeah…"

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼

The surreal feeling would not go away. Sitting next to Hayner and Sora, watching their principle give a heartwarming speech about the rest of their lives, hearing the whole crowd cheer at the very end of the speech. The group of graduates around them cheering happily and threw their caps in the air, hugging as tears of joy ran down their faces.

So… that was it, wasn't it? High school was over, College was next on the agenda and Roxas didn't know what was going to happen between himself and Axel.

The red head man was actually in attendance that day, watching Roxas receive his diploma with proud eyes, smiling when the boy would look his way. _He's happy about this… he wants to be rid of me, doesn't he? _He felt his heart hurt. Despite everything, he knew he had fallen in love with his teacher and felt shame whenever Axel looked at him with kind eyes. _Ugh… I'm a stupid child… That's all he sees me as, doesn't he?_

At the end of the ceremony, the red head ran towards him and held out his hand to shake. They were in public and this was the extent of the affection he could show his former student. Roxas took it, however, holding his hand in his for as long as he could. After this day, they had nothing to do with each other. The times Roxas had lied to his parents and stayed with Axel in his bed having Axel talk to him about his life, the times he would stay after school just to be able to hold the red head tightly without being interrupted.

They would all mean nothing after today.

_This… this sucks…_

"Where are your parents?" Axel asked, looking around discretely. Roxas pointed to the two adults walking their way. The couple shook hands with Axel as he introduced himself, charming and polite as Roxas had known him to be in class. He was actually in a suit, which impressed the blonde and he found himself zoning out, eyes trained on the red head.

Maybe he should slip away from the adults and find Hayner and Sora. They'd no doubt be doing something interesting after this. His parents left the rest of the day clear for him to make his own plans, dinner plans with the family set to be the day after, so the blonde was eager to fill the free space.

"… To discuss college plans. A childhood friend is a dean for the local university and with Roxas's grades and my connections, I'm sure I can get him in."

_Huh? _Roxas blinked, finding himself in the conversation once more, when he didn't know what was going on?

"Do you have any plans with your friends tonight?" His father asked.

_Did he? _Well… Not yet technically. Roxas shook his head no, still dazed and his father nodded.

"Well, tell us how it ends up." The man's face curved into a smile, shaking Axel's hand, motioning for Roxas to give him his cap and gown, and escorting his wife back to their car.

Once they were gone, Axel turned and grinned at the young graduate, green eyes bright. "We're in the clear. Want to come over?"

"What?"

"I lied to your parents for you. Don't mind, do you? Come on, let's go." Axel began walking away, making Roxas follow him in confusion. "I made you dinner…" He said softly as they walked to the man's car.

"You what?"

"I made you dinner." When Roxas looked up at his face, he was blushing slightly. "I hoped I'd get to see you after graduation so… I guess it was hopeful thinking but it's always nice to plan ahead, right?"

The words didn't resister to the boy. He got into Axel's car once they found it in the parking lot and he still looked at the red head like he had grown two heads. Even as they drove into the driveway of Axel's home, Roxas still didn't look away. Parking, Axel got out of the car, taking Roxas with him, since he couldn't seem to grasp the concept of moving, and shut the door, locking it once they both got inside.

His arms quickly wrapped around the boys smaller frame and pressed his body against the blonde's, his head buried in golden hair. "Congratulations…"

"T-Thanks?" _what?_

_What is… why am I… huh?_

"Axel… why am I here?" Roxas asked, his head still buried in Axel's chest. "I-I'm not your student anymore…"

"I know. Which is why now we can finally have sex." Axel smirked, pulling away enough to look deep into blue eyes. "Now, want me to remove your clothes or want you to do it?"

"W-What, but… We'll have nothing to do with each other…"

His green eyes widened. "Huh? Wait, why?" A panicked expression slowly found its way to Axel's face and his hold on Roxas got tighter. The blonde's silence was finally understood and he looked at him with a smile. "Roxas, now we can have a real relationship… I'm not going to stop seeing you because you graduated! Quite the opposite actually."

"…You… you wanna…"

"Yeah."

"So… You like me?"

Sighing, Axel touched Roxas's chin. "More than like, Roxas." He kissed Roxas deeply, enjoying the way his arms instinctively wrapped around the taller man. Closing his eyes, the blonde kissed back and tried to pull his ex-teacher towards his room. "Eager?"

Roxas only nodded vigorously. "Come on." He begged. "I need… you… now…" He tugged more forcefully until the man finally allowed his feet to follow and once in his room, he even allowed Roxas to push him onto his bed and straddle him.

Leaning down, Roxas kissed his ex-teacher with as much passion as he could muster, tongue sliding into his mouth, nearly crying from the happiness he felt at that moment. A real relationship with Axel… This day really couldn't get better…

Well… it could, and it was going to.

Axel shifted them over, enjoying the newly graduated boy under him and pulled away from the kiss, long enough to look down, examine the clothes he was dealing with, then kissed Roxas again, never seeming to want to leave his lips for a moment. Even if he pulled away from the boy, it was only long enough to take in another breath and kiss him again.

Large hands fumbled with Roxas's suit jacket as the blonde's own small hands pushed down Axel's jacket from his shoulders _Need… off! _Getting the hint, the red head let go to Roxas to remove his own jacket then push the blonde's off of his body as well, moving onto his shirt.

"Ax-el." Roxas cried brokenly against his lips. "W-wait." But he only 'hmm'ed in response, tilting his head more and working on the boy's tie as Roxas struggled to keep speaking. "J-Just a minute- mmph- let me-… Axel!"

Both hands on the man's chest, Roxas pushed back, breathing heavily. His hands reached up and removing his own tie and shirt for hungry eyes that devoured every sliver of pale skin that was exposed. "You could have given me a minute." Roxas muttered angrily and worked on Axel's own tie.

"Cant." The red head panted. "Need, you. Now." Pushing Roxas back down, Axel's mouth connected itself as much as it could to the slender pale neck Roxas possessed as his hands fumbled with his belt.

"T-This is getting us, ah!"

"Shut up." Axel chuckled, his hand pushed against the boys growing erection. He rubbed it smoothly, enjoying the way Roxas's head fell back when he did. The boy said nothing more and allowed all the clothes to be taken from his body as Axel worked on his own. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blonde felt bare skin against bare skin and shivered in delight.

_More… shit… much, much more!_

Kissing with ferocity, Roxas pushed his hips against the mans, remembering the way it felt when they had first done this. The feeling was still there, the electric pleasure rushing up his body, but suddenly, it wasn't enough. "Axel, please." He moaned in between the red head's kisses. "I-I need…"

"What do you need, Roxas?" Axel asked, pulling back to smirk, his bright eyes lust filled as they looked down at his ex-student as if he was the most delectable desert in the world. "You're a grown man now, What do you need?"

"… Y-You." He blushed. "I-Inside… Please?"

Axel chuckled, and sat up causing the blonde to whimper from the lack of contact and reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle and a plastic wrapped square. _We're gonna… He's gonna… Yes!_

Pushing the boys legs up towards his chest, the red head uncapped the bottle while staring down at the boy who was giving all of himself to the man. Taking a deep breath, he slid two fingers into the boy slowly. Roxas winced at the feeling, focusing on breathing evenly and trying to relax while Axel slid his fingers out then back in, stretching the inside of his ex student.

"Hng… feels weird…"

"Give it a sec." Axel replied, pulling his fingers out once more and adding more of the slick substance to his fingers and pushing 3 in this time, leaning forward and licking the Roxas's erection. "I'll make it feel better."

Roxas shivered as the red head kissed the tip of his head and opened his lips enough to fit it into his mouth, suckling on him as his fingers continued stretching. Was this how it felt when he done this for Axel? If he did it again, would Axel keep sucking him like this? Because this was pure bliss! Roxas moaned loudly and felt more fingers inside of him, his hands grabbing onto the bed in tight fists.

"Oh, oh god! Axel!" Roxas moaned, unsure of how to push his hips. He ended up rocking them, head thrown back in pleasure. "Inside, please! Now! Oh god! _**Axel!**_"

Then it was all gone, the fingers and the mouth and Roxas nearly screamed in annoyance. He opened his eyes to find Axel hovering over him, thick cock covered by a condom in hand, positioning himself, eyes locked onto blue ones.

"Ready?"

"Fuck yes."

With a groan, Axel pushed into the blonde slowly eyes trained on his face to watch his expression. Breathing heavily, Roxas relaxed as much as he could until finally hips hit him and closed his eyes. Axel was fully inside of him, the wonderful man he'd fallen in love with, his teacher. Reaching up and slowly opening his eyes, Roxas removed the glasses from Axel's face and grasped onto his hair, still held back by the rubber band, pull it out, watching red hair fall against his ex-teachers pale shoulders and grinned.

"Roxas…" Axel breathed out and began moving slowly. The boy's breathing picked up with effort and moaned out, wrapping arms around his teacher's back.

"Ah! Axel, more!" Roxas cried out into his ear. Axel nodded, pushing harder, alternating his angles his speed picking up. The combination of all of it caused Roxas to arch his back, moaning loader.

It seemed to continue as a chain reaction, the more Roxas moaned, the faster and harder Axel went, which made Roxas moan. They continued this way building up more and more as Roxas lost his mind. Everything was hazy except for the pleasure he felt, the way Axel grunted into his ear when Roxas rolled his hips against him and the feel of their skin on one another.

"Ah, _**fuck**_." Roxas groaned loudly once Axel trusted into him at an angle he hadn't tried before. Looking up, Axel grinned, gripping onto thin hips and trusted ruthlessly into Roxas. "S-shit! Axel! Oh god." Blonde hair fell back as Roxas exposed his neck and Axel took the invitation, biting down on him, a large hand wrapping around the boy's cock that was pressed between them.

"Come on, Roxas. Come for me. I want it."

Deep, hoarse voice in his ear, pleasure surrounding him, sweaty body weight on top of him, Roxas never stood a chance. Yelling out Axel's name repeatedly in pure ecstasy, Roxas came in a leg shaking, bone melting orgasm, tightening around the man inside of him. Continuing to stroke until the orgasm finished, Axel groaned, burning the image of Roxas this way into his head.

"_**Axel, Axel, Axel, fuck, Axel!"**_

It was his downfall. Holding onto the boy tightly, he came within him, filling the Latex as he moaned out and collapse next to Roxas, both of them panting fighting to catch their breath.

"Axel…" Roxas said softly, looking over at him. Head buried in a pillow, Axel looked back at the blonde and smiled, pulling out of him, turning to face Roxas and pulling the boy closer against his body.

"Dammit, Roxas." Axel sighed. "I can't believe I was able to wait so long for that…"

Blushing, Roxas chuckled. "At least we can finally be together… Right?"

Nodding, Axel kissed the boy's temple and smiled. "Now that I'm not your teacher, we can. And you're finally 18."

Feeling happier than he could remember feeling, Roxas buried his face into his teacher's chest, wrapping his arms around the man tightly. "Hey… what happened to dinner?"

"You'll get some." Axel promised with a yawn. "After a nap. Then we're meting my friend who a dean."

"You were serious about that?"

"Of course! The sooner you're done with college the better. Then I don't have to worry about class schedules getting in the way of when I want to see you! When you're done, we can fuck all night, just like this. Now go to bed."

"… I don't know if you're romantic or stupid."

"I'm good with either."

**Note: So Finally a Story where the characters are American! isn't that weird coming from me? I think it is...**

**Sorry for any mistakes and all that, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Little facts: Flynn is the last name of Axel's voice actor and I added Mc juts because of the red hair and green eyes he can pass for Irish lol**

**Please review =3**


End file.
